


Heat in the Summer

by Emmy1021



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Bonding, Pregnant Tony Stark, traveling pack au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy1021/pseuds/Emmy1021
Summary: The Avengers pack are patiently waiting for Tony’s heat to start.  Tony is less than amused.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 356





	Heat in the Summer

Natasha watched from across the fire as Clint pulled Tony into his lap, the feisty omega releasing a whine from the back of his throat and making some half hearted attempts to free himself. Clint was smirking as he rubbed his face into the omegas neck, licking and nipping at his bonding gland. He released a slow rumbling purr, nuzzling into the omegas cheek. 

Natasha knew it was only a matter of time until the omega got sick of the betas manhandling. She could see the growing frustration as he tried to sit up, only to have Clint press him back down, licking his face and pressing kisses into his neck, keeping an arm wrapped around the omegas middle, trapping him beneath him. The beta was a little shit, and took great joy in tormenting their sole omega.

The others watched on in amusement, knowing what was coming. Within a few minutes, the omega had reached his breaking point and with a snarl, sank his teeth into the meat of the betas shoulder, the beta jerking back with a yelp and loosening his hold, allowing the omega to flee his grip. Tony scuttled to the Natasha’s side of the fire, grumbling the whole time about “handsy betas” and settling himself down behind her, using her body to block the betas sight. She reached out a hand and ran it through his hair, smiling when he purred and pushed into the touch. 

From across the fire, Clint let out an indignant screech, because HE WANTS TONY CUDDLES DAMNIT but Thor hooked an arm around his middle and drug him to his side, sneaking his head down and biting onto the betas bonding gland. Clint quickly turned his sights onto Thor and attempted to tackle him, but Thor twisted him around until he ended up on top of the beta, the scent of Alpha/beta arousal thick in the air by now. She turned away from the romp to survey the others around the fire, noticing how Sam was watching the proceedings with a smile and a look of anticipation, knowing it was only a matter of time before the alpha had Clint stuffed full of his knot. 

Next to sam, Bucky was also watching with interest, glancing over at Sam and seeing the betas obvious arousal. He snuck his hand onto the betas neck, giving it a squeeze that had Sam going boneless and releasing a slow puff of air and a soft purr. He turned his brown eyes towards the long haired alpha, allowing Bucky to pull him over into his lap and press a heated kiss to his lips. 

‘Ah,’ Natasha smirked, ‘another beta about to be knotted.’ 

A breathy moan caught her attention, turning back to find Tony’s face flushed, the omegas eyes fixated on where Steve had just come out of the tent, the pack alphas tanned body glowing in the light of the fire. His heat was only days away, as evidenced by his fluctuating mood and scent. The omega was starting to feel the agitation that comes with the start of a particularly long heat, the last few days had seen him quick to snap at the others for getting too handsy with him, an action he normally loved when not this close to the start of his cycle. 

They’d set up camp in this particular stretch of forest because Tony had started showing signs of needing to nest, picking through their furs and blankets, organizing and reorganizing all of their carrying supplies. Steve has found a good place that would be defensible from all sides for the duration of Tony’s heat, and close to a natural spring for easy water access. The pack alpha would take no chances during their omegas most vulnerable time; securing the area was his top priority. 

It was only a matter of days, maybe even hours before tony would start his full heat, lasting 1-3 days depending on whether or not a pup would catch. They’d been hoping to hold off on this heat until they reached The Compound, still another two weeks worth of travel away, but Tony’s supply of suppressants had run out the month before and his cycle had finally caught up to them. While not an ideal time, the possibility of a pup had the pack filled with excitement, eager for the omegas heat to start. Which, unfortunately for the omega, made everyone a bit more grabby and a lot more protective, coddling him at every opportunity. Tony prided himself on his independence and intellect as an omega, and to have the frustration that comes with fluctuating hormones at the start of his cycle, AND overbearing pack mates intent on keeping him in the nest and not doing anything they deemed strenuous or stressful had him on a hair trigger, a roller coaster of hot and cold emotions. He’d been casually flirting with Bruce that very morning, the sleepy beta gently running his fingers through Tony’s hair as the omega waggled his eye brows suggestively, scent sweet with arousal and the beginnings of heat, only to turn sour and viscous in the next second when Bucky had attempted to hand feed him some of his breakfast. Tony had snapped his teeth at the alpha, dislodged Bruce and made a hasty exit to the main tent, not acknowledging the sad puppy eyes Bucky was making at him. It had taken almost an hour before Tony let anyone into the tent, and even then he snapped his teeth at Steve when he tried to get into the nest with him. 

Needless to say, the others were restless and horny, ready for their omega to succumb to his heat instincts and allow them to coddle him to their hearts content. Natasha herself was torn between wanting to cuddle him up in a blanket, and knot him until he couldn’t walk. 

She watched as Steve caught Tony’s scent, eyes zeroing in on him before slowly surveying the others, scenting the arousal in the air and seeing the beginnings of what looked like a fantastic bought of bedtime sex. Tony made another soft breathy moan, so quiet she wouldn’t have been able to hear it if it weren’t for her heightened alpha senses, attuned specifically to her omegas every movement. 

Steve’s eyes snapped back to him, his molten blue irises becoming mere slivers behind his dilated pupils. Standing up to his full height, the alpha slowly made his way over to them, prowling with every step, a low growl working its way past his lips as a wave of omega heat pheromones hit his nose. Natasha’s own body responded to what it perceived as a challenge with a growl of her own, though caught herself quickly enough. Steve had won his place as the pack alpha through intense competition, and she accepted his dominant role, though sometimes it took her inner alpha a minute to catch up. 

Next to her, tony had gone quiet and tucked himself against her side, peaking around her as he watched Steve approach. The feisty omega was normally a whirlwind of activity, constantly moving his arms and hands while he talked, his body animated and eyes wild. But when his hindbrain took over and he acted fully on instinct, he become cutely shy and reserved, resorting to hiding his face and wanting to be coaxed out with soft words and gentle touches. 

Steve paid her no mind as he slowed his approach, crouching down to be eye level with Tony as he started to purr deep in his chest, crawling ever so slightly closer to the omegas hiding spot behind her. His eyes were filled with heat but his mouth was a gentle smile, softly cajoling the omega to come over to him. 

“Come here my pretty omega. What a good omega you are...”

Steve’s voice was deep and gravely with arousal and affection, his words causing tony to slowly edge out from behind Natasha, slowly inch toward the pack alpha little by little. 

“Good omega, such a good, pretty omega you are. My sweet boy, will you let me hold you?” 

Tony stopped his approach while still next to Natasha, growing shy once again and pressing his face into her back and slowly peeking at the alpha only a few inches away. She let herself purr and released all the happy alpha pheromones she could, recognizing that the omegas scent was finally, finally, settling into his sugar sweet heat scent. The pack alpha had been pumping his own pheromones out, trying to convey “safe” and “comfort” to the shy omega. 

Finally after what seemed like hours but was really only a minute or two, the omega finally crawled into the alphas space, pressing his face into Steve’s neck and scenting him deep, letting out the first of many guttural moans still to come now that his heat was actually starting. Steve’s arms slowly came around him, not wanting to move too quickly and spook the omega. The alpha returned the favor, scenting Tony’s neck and mouthing at his now incredibly swollen bonding gland, licking the healed over bite mark there. Tony shuddered in his arms, leaning fully into the alphas body and trusting him to hold him up. 

Tony’s neck was decorated with the other three alphas bites, but only the pack alpha got the spot directly over the bonding gland, cementing his place into their pack and allowing the bond between all of them to snap into place. They’d been bonded for three years at this point, but this would be their first attempt at a pup, now ready to settle permanently at The Compound and relax into family pack life. Natasha’s inner alpha preened at the thought of their omega swollen with pup, waddling around their den and smelling omega sweet mixed with his pregnancy scent. She’d take great joy in keeping him happy and satisfied during his pregnancy, an alphas first instinct was to make sure their omega and betas were safe and comfortable. She allowed a smile to grace her face as she watched the pack alpha cuddle their suddenly affectionate omega, feeling the packs relaxed happiness through their flowing bond. 

Around the fire, the others had stilled completely when their pack alpha had first advanced upon the omega, recognizing that this could be exactly what the omega needed to finally relax into his heat, and they were all rewarded shortly after when his sweet omega scent bloomed into his deep sugared heat scent. They all watched as the alpha snatched the omega up into his arms, whisking him away into the tent and his nest, where he’d no doubt be knotted in the next hour or so. The pack alpha was always the first and last to knot the omega during a heat, allowing his pack mates entry into the nest only after he’d filled the omega with his seed. From there it was a free for all, a constant stream of alphas and betas taking turns with the omega and with each other, stopping only long enough to get the omega fed and watered every few hours along with taking shifts keeping watch and sleeping. 

Natasha watched as her pack finally released the tension it had been holding waiting for their omega to finally get the relief he so desperately needed, each going back to their original partners with the intent to finish what they’d started. Clint let out a particularly loud moan as Thor finally seated himself all the way in the beta, the beginnings of a knot obvious from even Natashas spot across the fire. Bucky was not far behind him, twisting three fingers from his flesh arm into Sams hole, smearing the betas slick around and stretching him for his knot. Betas produced just enough slick to be able to take the occasional knot, unlike omegas whose bodies were primed to instantly start gushing at the first sign of arousal. 

Sam choked out a groan as Buckys metal hand gripped his cock, the beta spilling into his fist and his smaller beta knot inflating against the base of Buckys hand, wanting to be locked inside a willing body but making due with the slight pressure of the fist. Bucky gave him a minute to catch his breath before removing his fingers and then slamming the beta onto his cock, both letting out load moans at the intrusion. Sams head fell back against Buckys shoulder as the alpha used his arms to bounce the beta on his cock from their seated position, his alpha knot already starting to fill in preparation of being tied to the beta. 

Natasha looked away from the arousing scene to check on their final pack member, catching Bruce’s eye from where he’d been sitting by Thor, raising an eyebrow at the betas glazed over eyes and softly parted lips as he basked in the intense pheromones around him. She slowly spread her legs in invitation. The beta blushed a pretty red and set his dinner bowl down, before slowly making his way over to Natasha and accepting the kiss she pressed against his lips. In no time at all she’d have him spread out beneath her, moaning her name and giving him his first orgasm for this heat cycle. Natasha was a very generous alpha after all. 

Epilogue

Tony couldn’t believe he’d let his stupid alphas put a pup in him. At 8 months pregnant, he could barely leave the nest for fear of overbearing pack mates intent on keeping him off his feet and safe in the soft space. Not to mention that he was so swollen with pup now that getting up was an arduous endeavor, normally involving him giving up halfway through and just whining for Steve to come carry him where he wanted to go. As it was, he was sprawled out in the nest and being fed his breakfast by an enthusiastic Thor, the alpha taking great pride in providing for his pregnant mate. Around him, the rest of his pack lazed in varying states of activity, Natasha was pressed up against his side not occupied by Thor, her hands splayed possessively over his plump belly where their pup squirmed and kicked, filled with energy at sensing his sires nearby. 

Bucky was below him in the nest, both arms curled around Sam and Clint as the trio dozed in the soft morning light filtering through the windows of their den. Bruce was off to one side, eating from his own bowl of breakfast and reading a book, glancing up when he felt Tony’s eyes on him. He gave the omega a soft smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in obvious happiness and affection for the omega, and Tony felt his face heat as he shyly returned the gesture. 

At that moment, Steve came into the den carrying 4 more bowls of food, happy to provide for his pack mates while they kept watch over their vulnerable omega. He settled down next to Bucky in the nest, gently nudging him with his foot until the alpha opened his eyes and saw what Steve was carrying. He roused the two betas, each groggily waking up to accept the breakfast and kiss their pack alpha was passing out. Once that was done, Steve turned to give Natasha her bowl, smiling at the sight of the fierce redhead being so soft and sweet for their omega. She gave one last caress to the omegas belly before pressing a kiss to his cheek, and allowing Steve to switch her places. She made her way over to Bruce’s spot and settled down next to him, stopping only to nuzzle Bucky and the betas on the way. 

Steve purred he curled into the omegas side, radiating pure joy at having his family all together and taken care of. He shared a quick kiss with Thor overtop Tony’s head, watching as the alpha offered another blueberry to the grumpy omega who opened his mouth and allowed Thor to feed him with an air of resignation. Steve smirked at the omegas antics, secretly pleased to see that he was so big now that he needed help doing basically anything, whining cutely for Steve and relying on him to take care of him. It made his inner alpha howl in triumph, seeing proof that Steve’s seed was far superior to any others and that their omega recognized what a good strong alpha he was. Not that he’d ever admit that in 1000 years, because Tony was grumpy more often than not these days, the act of carrying their pup wearing him out quickly and keeping him from working in his workshop, and he did not discriminate when it came to doling out bites when he thought he was being coddled too much. 

Steve settled in for a lazy morning of cuddling his family, excitement palpable in his scent as his hand landed on the omegas belly, instantly stilling the pup inside who could easily recognize the touch of his papa. He could not wait to meet the little one, none of them could. The wait had been long and at times extremely terrifying, but the little pups mama was as tough as they come, and he couldn’t help the way his scent filled with pride as he turned to his omega, nosing into his neck and just breathing in the scent of his family. Tony huffed but allowed Steve to continue nuzzling, feeling the hands of sleep grip him now that the pup was quiet and his belly was full. Everyone knew his grumpiness was only for show anyway, as their bond thrummed with unadulterated love for his pack, and for his pup. He drifted off easily surrounded by the people he loved most in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, this is my first fanfic I’ve written since 2012! I’m a die hard abo mpreg fan and I finally got the courage to write something, let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I’m avengersfamilylove on tumblr if you’d like to chat!


End file.
